The present invention relates generally to a discus, and more particularly to a discus for a person to throw in track and field athletics as a test of skill and strength.
In ancient Greece, discus throwing was considered the paramount event of the Olympic games. Today, the tradition of discus throwing has been preserved through a myriad of track and field competitions.
A conventional discus includes a circular rim with somewhat convex top and bottom sides coupled thereto; thus, the discus is thicker in the center than at the perimeter. The outer edge of the rim generally defines the discus into top and bottom halves, wherein the top half contains the top side and the bottom half contains the bottom side. The weight of each known discus is substantially equally divided between the top and bottom halves thereof. Further, many discuses have their weight concentrated in the rim to provide a high rotary inertia, whereby the discus spins for a longer time while in the air and travels farther before landing.
However, until now, no discus has been provided with means for providing an asymmetrical weight distribution between the top and bottom halves, wherein the means for providing an asymmetrical weight distribution is biased toward the perimeter of the discus.